For a conventional transmission mechanism including a shaft and a gear for example, the gear is securely mounted to the shaft so as to transfer torque via the gear. A conventional shaft pushing device is used to separate the shaft from the gear when in maintenance. Due to the secured connection between the gear and the shaft, the shaft pushing device has to hold the gear while pushing the shaft from the gear. The convention shaft pushing device generally includes an operation portion and a plurality of pawls which are pivotably connected to the operation portion. A push rod is connected to the operation portion which is extended by operating the operation portion and pushes against an end of the shaft. The user then carefully rotates a nut of the operation portion to control the pivotal movement of the pawls to grasp the gear. During the operation of the nut, the user has to frequently check the pawls to make sure that the pawls are positioned at desired positions on the shaft. The pawls often move off from the shaft when the user operates the nut. This takes a lot of time and could damage the shaft.
The present invention intends to provide a shaft pushing device that includes an adjusting mechanism which is movably mounted to the threaded tube of the shaft pushing device and easily controls the movement of the pawls to grasp the gear.